Fairy Sisters
Fairy Sisters, also called the Tenrou Valley Arc, is a prequel story of the Gameverse series, written by Gamewizard2008, taking place 6,550 years in the past. It mostly has relevance with the Seven Lights Saga. Fairy Sisters was published on September 27, 2015, and completed on December 4, 2015. It is followed by The Witch's Ghost. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11530390/1/Fairy-Sisters deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/56229621/Fairy-Sisters Summary Three Fairies Lapis Lazuli is a Lunarian girl who lives in Red Lizard Orphanage at Tenrou Valley, Avalar. One night, when she is accused of spilling orange juice on orphanage owner, Lord Jezelf's daughter, Zeira, Lapis is ordered to go to the swamp and capture Froads for the giant kids. On the way, Lapis sees a burning house, and rushes over as she bends water from the river to put the flames out. She finds a man and woman unconscious inside, and a 3-year-old girl under the table. The girl introduces herself as Mavis, and when Lapis tries to heal the fallen parents, she is confused as to why their hearts stopped, but they have no physical injuries. Regardless, she proclaims they are dead. When Mavis shows no hurt feelings to this, she explains that she's preventing herself from crying to meet the fairies. Lapis contradicts her and says fairies are summoned by tears. She tells Mavis that if she loved her parents, she would cry for them, and they fairies would love a girl who does that. Lapis creates Water Wings on her back, pretending to be Mavis's fairy as the girl cries. 10 years later, Mavis and Lapis return from collecting fruit, and Mavis uses her lightbending to save an Elfin girl when a giant and ogres are tormenting her. Zeira mocks them for being the "heroes" of the orphanage, and argues against their remark about how she doesn't have friends. Mavis and Lapis go outside and perform a Fairy Dance together - then they witness a white wolf-like creature stealing Zeira's shoes. They chase this creature into the forest, and it reveals to be a white-skinned humanoid girl. She brought the shoes for a Minish family. She introduces herself as Aisling, and when she learns the two like fairies, she takes them to a large tree to show them a fairy. This "fairy" was actually a mosquito, which Lapis smacked off her nose afterward. Aisling shows them her spellbook, Kells' Book of Spells, and when Mavis and Lapis have to return to the orphanage, they agree to meet Aisling at the nearby beach tonight. When they meet again, the three girls argue about where fairies come from. Lapis explains her origins from Lunaria, but argues that fairies come from the ocean, and the ocean's current status depends on their emotions. Mavis says they come from stars in space, and grant the wishes of good children. Aisling says they come from the forest and protect nature. Mavis and Lapis perform another Fairy Dance, while Aisling sing a song that allows them to float with the wind. They agree to practice magic tomorrow before Mavis and Lapis go back to Red Lizard. The next morning, they awake at Zeira's scream, finding the girl being cornered by a small white cat. She claims that the cat was a wolf, but the two don't believe her. As they take the cat with them to the forest, it becomes a wolf and jumps at Mavis before turning into Aisling. She turns into multiple other animals, revealing to be a Metamorphmagus. The girls practice magic over the course of several days, in which Lapis waits for a full moon every night. When the full moon appears, Lapis sprouts fairy-like water wings, Aisling sprouts her own, and since Mavis can't fly, they carry her with them, making a rainbow trail across the sky. Aisling takes them to a hot spring, where she unclothes and bathes. Mavis takes her own clothes off, and despite Lapis's protests, Mavis turns the former's clothes into sand, making her naked as well. They all bathe in this state, and Aisling says how glad she is to have friends like them. When she leaves to get some food, Lapis remembers the night she met Mavis, and remembers her own sadness when she had to leave Lunaria. Mavis hugs her, embarrassing Lapis in their naked state, and says how the two of them are sisters. Aisling returns, and Mavis insists she join them in the Naked Fairy Hug. Meanwhile, a wasteland is being mined for its energy by Irken soldiers, to create sentient polymorphic Gems. In Avalar's atmosphere, Yellow Diamond is talking with Tallest Dirk on [[The Massive|the Biggest]]. When a fleet of GKND appear, Yellow Diamond absorbs the energy from their Color Cannons and uses it to destroy all the ships. She internally thinks about the Gem Empire returning if these Irkens prove their worth. Down in the Gem Mine Site, Zeref the Black Cloud arrives and kills all the Irkens accidentally with his Death Curse. Medusa, Pandora, and Tanatos appear to applaude him. Dark Magic As Zeref cries about his mistake, Medusa introduces her crew and explains how he is one of the Thirteen Darknesses Bill Cipher mentioned. Zeref wants to destroy all things that can become evil. At Red Lizard, Mavis and Lapis finish a morning of chores before Aisling comes to their room. She shows them a Xyloshroom, a mushroom that makes music, likely grown due to the Jade Festival being today. They convince Aisling to come to the festival with them, and she agrees to, despite her concerns. The girls have fun at the festival and sing their Fairy Sisters theme song - during which Mavis shrinks Zeira and includes her at the end. Zeira demands to be changed back, so Mavis does so. Zeira mocks them for obsessing over fairytales, but Mavis argues that she's only jealous because she isn't magic. When the girls walk back to the orphanage, Mavis secretly follows Zeira home to her mansion. She sneaks in Zeira's room after she goes to sleep, finding a sketchbook with crayon drawings of herself, Zeira, and Lapis playing. The next day, Mavis and Lapis visit the library, where Lapis discovers a book about Dark Arts. She informs Mavis about the Avada Kedavra Curse, which may have been responsible for killing her parents, by the power of a dark wizard. Lapis finds a spell that can summon spirits, and convinces Mavis to do it with her so they can speak to her fallen parents, however Mavis is concerned. They conduct the ritual near Mavis's old house, and when they began their chant, Aisling catches them in the act. She begins to panic over the unnatural art, and when the ghosts of Mavis's parents manifest, a thundering voice cancels the spell and warps all three girls away. The Fairy Sisters reappear in Fairy World, and Mavis is overly excited about the floating magic creatures. She runs all around town screaming "FAIRIES!" The Fairy King, Jorgen von Strangle appears before them with a squad of troops, condemning them for performing dark magic. Lapis tries to tell them about the supposed dark wizard who killed Mavis's parents, and the fairies connect this to the "Black Cloud" wizard that appeared 11 years ago. Jorgen summons the Grim Reaper to confirm the girls' actions, and Grim senses a strange power emitting from Mavis. He confirms that she possesses Death Chi, which could only be granted by Death God, Tanatos. After Grim views Mavis's memory of that night, he confirms that she is the one who killed her own parents. Mavis feels terrible and cries. Grim gives her a chi-block to prevent accidental use of her Death Chi. Jorgen banishes the girls back to Avalar. Aisling runs back to her forest while Mavis depressedly goes to the orphanage. Lapis decides to go to the festival and find a gift for her, but Tenrou Town is suddenly invaded by Irken soldiers, with Yellow Diamond in tow. Zeref appears in the town, and he and Yellow Diamond engage in a battle. Mavis runs to the town, aiming to help Zeira, and as Lapis joins her, a squad of Amethysts ambush them. The girls destroy part of the bridge in their attempt to stop the Amethysts, but one of them tears the rest of the bridge down. Lapis is destroyed by a nuke from an Irken ship, leaving only her gem. When an Amethyst pops up to attack Mavis, the gem falls into the river. On Planet Flora, Viridi senses that her commander finally decided to report. What We Are Yellow Diamond and Zeref's battle reaches an end when the latter notices Mavis and begins to cry. Viridi's Forces of Nature arrive in town, so Medusa takes Zeref and leaves while Arlon confronts Diamond. Mavis runs to Zeira's mansion to check on the girl, confirming her safety. After Zeira declines to help Mavis, the latter returns to town and eavesdrops as Arlon tells Yellow Diamond about the Fairy Sphere. Mavis learns that the Fairy Sphere can be found by those who have been inside. Yellow Diamond returns to the Biggest, where Tallest Dirk scolds her for failing to destroy the town. Diamond goes into her private room and reflects on her life in the First Dimension, how she wanted to make that universe perfect and save it from its chaos. Diamond vows to become more perfect and be stronger. Viridi goes to Tenrou Forest and finds Aisling, reminding the latter how she was created by Viridi as her clone. Lapis materializes inside an underwater cave, wondering what happened. She meets Cerulea, the Queen of Ocean Fairies, who explains that Lapis's body is made of strange energy. When Lapis mentions her father is Arlon, Cerulea knows how Arlon's Lunar Sanctum is hanging over Tenrou Town's atmosphere. She takes Lapis back to town. Meanwhile, Mavis meets Viridi, who has Aisling with her. Mavis demonstrates her keen intellect by describing how she can pinpoint Fairy World's location. Believing the Irkens could force this info from her, Viridi agrees to take her to Lunar Sanctum. Lapis arrives just then, and is shocked to see her father. Viridi warps them all to the sanctum (via Spirit World warp), and Lapis questions what she is. Arlon explains that Lapis isn't a real Lunarian, and creatures called Zoni told him she came from a different world, albeit with memory loss. Arlon and Viridi leave the Fairy Sisters alone as they contemplate their new revelations. Mavis looks at her Pony's Tail, recalling that Zeira bought it for her. She claims she will convince the fairies to fight the aliens, by challenging Jorgen von Strangle to a duel. Viridi returns to Flora, and is chastised by Celebi for getting involved against the Irkens. Viridi knows about Mavis's Death Chi, and plans to conduct an experiment using the God Fruit. Medusa had taken her cohorts to a hot spring, where Tanatos explains the concept of the Original Worlds, how people from those worlds also have lives in this world. Mavis is an example. Furthermore, Tanatos's Death Chi works the same as Zeref's Black Magic. Zeref mentions that he brought one of his books to this world and hid it, but it was taken from its place. He senses the book is now in Zeira's mansion. Said girl is beginning to read this Book of Zeref. The Death Gods arrive at the mansion as Pandora approaches first. Experiment When Pandora breaks into Zeira's mansion, she turns the house upside-down. She finds Zeira reading the Book of Zeref in the library. They engage in a battle, and when Pandora is about to destroy Zeira with her chaosbending, Zeira tricks Dora into distorting her own molecules. With her Gigai destroyed, the other gods become alerted to Dora's and Medusa's presence in Tenrou. Dialga, Palkia, Palutena, and Solaris appear. When Palkia says Solaris's name, Zeira asks if he's the Sun God. She requests to be healed when Pandora damaged her chi-paths, but when he is about to, Zeira absorbs Solaris's chi with the Book of Zeref. She had been possessed by Zeref. Meanwhile, the Fairy Sisters penetrate the Fairy Sphere and return to Fairy World. When Mavis tries to convince Jorgen to help them fight the aliens and Black Cloud, he refuses. Mavis challenges Jorgen to a fight, to which he accepts after she mocks him. At Fairy Colosseum, the match between Mavis and Jorgen takes place. Mavis is able to disarm Jorgen, but he can use wandless magic. The battle ends when Jorgen burns the Death Chi-block off Mavis's back. He reasons that Mavis is forced to hide her power because people fear it, which is Jorgen's reason for why the fairies can't leave. Mavis vows to get control of her Death Chi so that she never kills another person. When Mavis absorbs energy from the Fairy Sphere and is about to strike Jorgen, Viridi stops the battle. She reveals to have followed Aisling's signal to find Fairy World. Viridi intends to feed Mavis the Elixir of Life to see if it will kill her, then she wants to use it on the Black Cloud. She warps herself, Mavis, and Aisling to her lair. Jorgen, not caring, banishes Lapis back to Tenrou with his magic. Viridi creates the Elixir of Life, but Aisling regains control of her will and stops her from using it. Tanatos suddenly appears and steals the elixir. At this time, Medusa brings Zeref and Zeira to the Biggest to meet Yellow Diamond. She makes her and Zeref agree to work with each other to make the Grand Inferius. Meanwhile, Celebi warps Aisling and Mavis to Star Haven 2 million years ago. She says that they can have one wish from the awakening Jirachi. Mavis touches the Star Rod and wishes to be a fairy. Fairy Heart Lapis flies over the forest to possibly find Forest Fairies, but when she notices smoke in the distance, she discovers Zeref's secret area where they are creating the Grand Inferius. Lapis is discovered and knocked out by Tanatos. Zeira later leads them to Red Lizard Orphanage, where the Death Gods plan to sacrifice the children for the Inferius. Aisling and the Forest Fairies appear to rescue them, and the Forest Fairies can seal the Inferi in trees. They protect the orphans while Lapis must fly off to Fairy World, joined by the Ocean Fairies. On the Biggest, Yellow Diamond is given a waist belt with buttons that can direct Wisp Color Powers to her, using a machine with trapped Wisps. She later watches as the army of Ocean Fairies swarms Fairy World to fight the Irkens and Gems. When Lapis tries to rescue Jorgen, she is attacked by Jaspers. She is saved when Mavis Vermillion appears in her new fairy form. They rescue Jorgen as Mavis explains how she's been in the past for 2 years (her time) to create her Fairy's Tail and master her new powers. Mavis flies off to battle Yellow Diamind while Jorgen fights Tallest Dirk. Tallest Dirk uses Jorgen's King Wand against him, but doesn't know how to use it properly. Jorgen is able to take the wand back, and with it, defeats Dirk. Mavis then confronts Yellow Diamond and engages her in a climactic battle. After Mavis destroys the machine containing the Wisps, she attempts to defeat Yellow Diamond with Fairy Glitter. Diamond absorbs the energy and explodes it, destroying the Biggest in the process. Diamond survives, and using her powers, she transforms into the Fusion of herself and White Diamond. Mavis uses the Attraction Charm to draw in the fairies' magic, using it to battle Diamond as she sings "Stronger Than You." Mavis casts the spell Fairy Law, defeating all Irkens and Gems in the area, and cracking Diamond's yellow diamond. Her body disappears, leaving only the cracked gem. Afterwards, the fairies all go to Tenrou to help fight the Inferi Army. Mavis and Lapis go to the swamp to help Aisling against Zeref, but the Black Wizard summons an Inferius Acnologia. Lapis gets Logia to chase her as she flies all the way to space, later to have Arlon attack Logia with the Lunar Sanctum. On the way back to the swamp, Lapis gets attacked by Tanatos, but Cerulea appears to help her. She gives Lapis more of her power, allowing the Lunarian to become a water colossus and crush Tanatos with Healing Touch. She makes it back to her friends, so that Mavis can conduct a spell called Fairy Heart. When Zeira shows up, Mavis welcomes her into the spell, and the magic created from their love seals Zeref inside of a purple crystal. Mavis uses the magic she gained from Zeref to stop the Inferius, and she later has the Grim Reaper take Zeref and Yellow Diamond to Underworld Prison. Mavis and Jorgen have their promised duel afterwards, and Mavis comes victorious as she becomes Fairy Princess. She enacts new laws for Fairy World, which include no longer keeping their selves totally secret. The fairies repair Tenrou's damages, and Zeira begins to visit the orphanage more to care for its residents. Having taken up a new barefoot and positive outlook, Zeira begins to search for the Sugar Fairies. Cryptogram The end of the story features a Caesar Cipher, put there by Bill Cipher. CHUHI SXVKHG KHU DZDB ZKHQ VKH NLVVHG KLP WKHQ VKH VOHSW ZLWK DLCHQ RQFH DQG GLGQ’W FDOO DJDLQ VKH FODLPHG WKDW CRUF ZDV PXFK WRR ELJ VKH GLGQ’W OLNH WVXUX ZLWKRXW WKH ZLJ AHLDQRUW RQOB OLNHG WR WDON RI NHBV VKH ZDV VXUH WKDW WHDGK KDG IOHDV VLQFH GDYB MRQHV FDQ’W VWHS RQ ODQG ZLOO PHGXVD HYHU ILQG D PDQ? *ZEREF PUSHED HER AWAY WHEN SHE KISSED HIM THEN *SHE SLEPT WITH AIZEN ONCE AND DIDN'T CALL AGAIN *SHE CLAIMED THAT ZORC WAS MUCH TOO BIG *SHE DIDN'T LIKE TSURU WITHOUT THE WIG *XEHANORT ONLY LIKED TO TALK OF KEYS *SHE WAS SURE THAT TEACH HAD FLEAS *SINCE DAVY JONES CAN'T STEP ON LAND *WILL MEDUSA EVER FIND A MAN? Story Importance *Zeref and Yellow Diamond make their debut. They were mentioned by Medusa to be two of the Thirteen Darknesses. **Zeref is mentioned numerous times throughout Seven Lights, and is known as the creator of the Grand Inferius. *Medusa's association with Zeref is due to knowing he is a Darkness. We are therefore introduced to an example of Medusa fulfilling her role in the Twenty Keys Prophecy. *Aisling's power to revive dead plants is a special power later belonging to Gonshiri. Her Animal Telepathy is later inherited by the Harnitans. *It's learned that Celebi was the one who defeated Acnologia, ordered to do so by Viridi, under Arlon's request. Arlon joined the Forces of Nature as a result. **Acnologia himself is brought back as an Inferius. It was unclear what his element was. *Aisling is now giving her lifebending to an Earth Minish Princess every few centuries. Characters *'Mavis Vermillion' *'Lapis Lazuli' *'Aisling Kells' *Zeira Lizard *Jezelf Lizard *Rothsford and Lora Vermillion *Irken-Diamond Authority **Tallest Dirk **Yellow Diamond **Pearls **Amethysts **Jaspers **SIR Units *Zeref *Gods **Medusa **Tanatos **Pandora **Dialga & Palkia **Solaris **Palutena **Arceus (mentioned) **Darkrai I (cameo) *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Arlon *Galactic Kids Next Door **Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom **Gabe **Jeremy **Wisps *Grim Reaper *Fairies **Jorgen von Strangle **Binky **Cerulea *Eight Firstborn **Celebi **Jirachi **Mew (mentioned) *Minish *Bill Cipher (author's note) Crossovers *''Steven Universe'' (features Lapis, Yellow Diamond, Amethysts, and Pearls) *''Fairy Tail'' (features Mavis, Zeref, and others) *''Secret of Kells'' (features Aisling) *''Invader Zim'' (features the Irkens) *''Kid Icarus'' (features Medusa, Tanatos, Pandora, Viridi, and Arlon) *''Fairly OddParents'' (features Jorgen and the fairies) *''Pokémon'' (features Celebi, Jirachi, and others) *''Zelda'' (features Ocean Fairy Queen) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (features GKND) Locations *Avalar **'Tenrou Valley' ***'Red Lizard Orphanage' ***'Tenrou Forest' ***'Tenrou Town' ****'Lizard Estate' **'Gem Harvest Grounds' **'Ocean Fairy World' *[[The Massive|The Biggest]] *'Fairy World' *Flora **Viridi's Throne *Lunaria (flashback) **'Lunar Sanctum' *Star Haven Music Soundtrack *"Evidence" by Daisy X Daisy - Opening Theme *"Dr. Eggman's Theme" from Sonic Unleashed - Tallest Dirk Scene *"Lost Woods" from Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Aisling's idea for a theme song (briefly) *"We Are the Crystal Gems" from Steven Universe - "We Are the Fairy Sisters" *"Pull Back the Fairies" from Fairly OddParents (Reprised "Lend Us the Fairies") - Mavis vs. Jorgen *"Graceful Assassin" from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories - Yellow Diamond Battle *"Stronger Than You" from Steven Universe - Diamond Fusion *"Vaatu Defeated" from Legend of Korra - Fairy Heart *"Lonely Person" by ShaNa - Ending Theme Abilities *Bending **Lightbending **Waterbending ***Healing **Plantbending ***Lifebending ***Animal Telepathy **Firebending **Spacebending **Darknessbending **Energybending ***Deathbending ***Chaosbending **Fearbending **Timebending *Magic **Transfiguration **Flight **Gem Fusion **Death Magic **Possession *Color Powers Weapons and Technology *Wands **Pony Tail **King Wand **Fairy's Tail *Kells' Book of Spells *Book of Zeref *Grand Inferius *Lunar Sanctum *Yellow Diamond's electric sword *Wisps **Color Transfer Vest *Dirk's mechanical suit Voicing Cast *'Jennifer Paz' as Lapis Lazuli. *'Leah Clark' as Mavis Vermillion. *'Christen Mooney' as Aisling Kells. *'Lisa Ortiz' as Zeira Lizard. *'Scott Burns' as Tallest Dirk and Emperor Irk. *'Jane Lynch' as Yellow Diamond. *'Joel McDonald' as Zeref. *'Cree Summer' as Medusa. *'Danny Mann' as Tanatos. *'Nika Futterman' as Pandora. *'Hynden Walch' as Viridi. *'Troy Baker' as Arlon. *'Daran Norris' as Jorgen von Strangle. *'Greg Eagles' as the Grim Reaper. *'Ali Hillis' as Palutena. *'Kazuko Sugiyama' as Celebi. *'Kerry Williams' as Jirachi. *'Akiko Koumoto' as Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. *'Alex Hirsch' as Bill Cipher. Trivia *This story was published on the night of a lunar eclipse. The first chapter featured Lapis waiting for a full moon. *''Fairy Sisters'' is abbreviated as FS. Those are the first letters of Fairy Tail and Steven Universe respectively. *One of the founding notes for this story is that each of the Fairy Sisters has an "is" in their name (like the word sisters itself). **Zeira Lizard has an "iz" in her name, which she deems "close enough." **The Nimbi, Aisa also has an "is", and she is barefoot like the Sisters, and has wings. Continuity Notes *This story takes place before Tanatos changed his name to Thanatos. *Celebi still lives with Viridi, so the latter's crimes have not become too terrible, yet. *Viridi bought Nightmare Toxin from Darkrai I even in this time. *In this time, the fairies prefer not to show their selves to humans. In future fics, we clearly know this rule is abolished. *The Ancient Robots have not yet been wiped out on Secco, so they are still worshipping Solaris. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (Naked Fairy Hug!) Chapter 2 (Yellow Diamond vs. Zeref!!) Chapter 3 (Viridi likes to rip off Darkrai.) Chapter 4 (deus ex-Celebi and Jirachi.) Chapter 5 (All unexplained things in a nutshell. :P) Category:Stories Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Character Intros